The present invention relates to a machining tool and more particularly to a tool for machining a circular transverse slot through a relatively small diameter bore.
In the manufacture of a solid rocket motor it became necessary to cut a seventeen inch diameter transverse slot six tenths of an inch wide through an approximately three inch opening in the rocket motor casing. The conventional fold out cutting tool is not technically feasible in this application and the prior art affords no tools to accomplish this task.
The present invention is composed of a shaft, a cutting head, oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shaft, and a plurality of spacers positionable between the cutting head and the shaft. An adjustable cable is attached to the cutting head and extends through the spacers to the shaft. The spacers are added progressively to extend the distance between the cutting head and the shaft to deepen the cut.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and a cutting tool for milling a transverse slot in a bore having a smaller diameter than the slot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and a cutting tool for milling a circumferential slot, in a bore, out to a recess substantially greater than the diameter of the bore.
A further object of the present invention is a cutting tool yielding the foregoing advantages and which is economical, easy to use and simple to construct.
A further object of the invention is a cutting tool yielding the foregoing advantages and which may be incrementally extended to cut the desired slot depth.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following description and drawings which illustrate the preferred embodiments of the invention.